1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor equipped with an engine having a variable intake pipe length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motors are typically mounted on a hull of a watercraft and include an engine disposed within a cowling of the motor such that a crankshaft of the engine extends generally vertically when the watercraft is cruising. For some engines, an effective length of each engine air intake conduit can be varied in accordance with an engine speed so as to, for example, obtain the inertia charge effect of air intake.
For example, in prior art document No. JP-A-2002-195118, the intake pipe for drawing the air in low and mid speed ranges is located on the engine side of the surge tank, and such intake pipe has to be bent to conserve space within the motor cowling. Excessive bending of the intake pipe results in the increased resistance of the intake air. Thus, the intake pipe is only moderately bent, resulting in a configuration in which the intake pipe is somewhat spaced from the engine. Consequently, more space is occupied by the intake pipe, resulting in an increase in the overall dimensions of the outboard motor.